dbzmajafuturefandomcom-20200214-history
DBZ Maja Future: The Aftermath/ Episode 5
Summary: In the previous episode the evil Dr.Myuu and Dr. Gero put the finishing touches on there new improved android. Little did they know that Talina melded into the androids so she could be sent to Earth. Once on Earth she melted away from the android and flew off leaving the android to collapse. After flying maybe a mile she stopped and grabbing a hold of the capsule she used her Transmission Beam to transport herself to Planet Namek. DBZ Maja Future: The Aftermath/ Episode 5 Breathing in the fresh, crisp air she looked around. She could see blue, green grass and tall trees. Lakes and oceans stretched over the landscape, smiling she remembered the times she came to New Namek to train. She thought of Jace who always acompanied her and she thought of her friend Tuscan. Looking up into the calm sky she flew toward the group of powers, she knew there she would find the Namekians. **** "What the?, Ah that little brat tricked us she used us" Dr.Myuu said cursing a bit. Gero was in fact not suprised but still the android would not start. Her power was completely drained and as the situation grew dire the Z-Fighters came closer. Upon finding this girl with strange tatoos on her face they took her to the Underground Hospital. Pariah had told them that this was in fact no girl but an android. They took her to Capsule Corp where there she woke, stunned and afraid she looked around. Trunks said "Hey its ok your safe now" looking at him she said "My master, where is she?" with all eyes on the android girl the Z-Fighters asked her who this master was. Her answer was Talina. **** Landing about 10 feet from the village Talina took a deep breath and walked closer to the village. All eyes fell upon her as she came into view, knowing who it was Tuscan pushed through the crowd and ran before anyone could stop him. Upon seeing him she smiled, her old friend raced to her. She hugged him and smiled, for the first time in a long time she felt happy. Once she entered the fighters were in possition then after a signal from the Elder they straightened. Bowing her head to Elder Moori she told him all that happened. With stunned and shocked faces the crowd was dead silent, then Moori said "Talina you have been a strong ally and when times were hard for us you were there to help, therefore we hold nothing against you" she thanked them and explained why she wanted to use the dragonballs. Another Elder from the village said "Talina we wish to help you but one of the dragonballs was lost" smiling Talina threw the Capsule, it opened and there the dragonball sat. Stunned faces formed the crowd, after picking up the ball she asked "Uhh now can I use them?" giving a stunned nod Elder Moori parted the crowd as the dragonballs were used. "Rise Porunga" she said in Namekian the dragon appeared before her. Lifting her arms up she said "Porunga my first wish is to bring back all the people that were killed by Majin Jace and Majin Talina" the dragon spoke and said "Your first wish shall be granted" with his eyes glowing red she smiled as she saw the faces of friends and Z-Fighters. "Next I wish to transport all the people brought back to Earth" "Your wish is granted" as she saw the people fade. Before she could say anything Tuscan jumped in and quickly in Namekian he said "Mighty eternal dragon I wish to bring Jace back" "Your last wish is granted, farewell until the next time". After the dragon disappeared and the balls were caught Talina looked to Tuscan then hearing that voice she looked over and saw Jace. With tears running down her face she ran into his arms. Crying as well they held each other and sharing a kiss they turned to the Namekians. Giving there thanks especially to Tuscan they returned to Earth. Back on Earth the Z-Fighters were shocked to see all the people. Returning to there homes the people left the Z-Fighters to see there revived comrades. Seeing Caran Seige ran into his arms hugging him. There reunion was cut short when they saw to figures approaching. When they came into view they saw who it was. It was Talina and Jace. Seeing there parents Prince and Tylie ran with RT behind them into there parents arms. After seeing there parents they lead RT, he ran into there arms crying. Behind him stood the Z-Team with some new faces among them. Giving a smile fate had there backs walking inside everyone was introduced. Everything was happy, they could wait until tomorrow to discuss the android girl and her situation. Category:Episodes Category:Random Pages